Quite An Impact
by SepticFanFics
Summary: Tonks is ill and has made quite an impact on a lot of people. Each chapter shows another part of the story and someone else's feelings about her. Please r&r.
1. Quite An Impact

It was a freezing cold winter's evening and a small group of Aurors had been told to stand guard outside the Hog's Head as a suspected attack on Hogsmeade was imminent.

The group which had been chosen was Nymphadora Tonks, Alaster "Mad-Eye" Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt, the three Aurors who also happened to be part of the Order of the Phoenix and the Advanced Guard who had collected Harry Potter from Number 4, Privet Drive just a year earlier.

Since the death of her cousin, Sirius Black, Tonks had been much more subdued than she usually was and Moody and Kingsley both wanted to know why. Nothing usually made the young Auror seem this depressed and, although she had been close to her cousin, they both suspected it to be something more than that which was getting her down.

They stood together in a line, eyes peeled for anything that was suspicious. Moody's Mad-Eye was flitting about all over the place and Tonks glared at it a little, "Moody, must you move your eye so much?" she asked in an irritated voice.

Moody looked at her and shook his head. "Constant vigilance, Nymphadora," was his reply and her hair turned an angry red in a matter of seconds.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" she exclaimed, glaring at him even more than he had been before. She had always despised the way he insisted on using her first name all the time when it wasn't necessary and he knew she hated it.

"Keep the noise down, I think I heard something," Kingsley said, making them avert their eyes from each other to look around Hogsmeade. Sure enough, a few seconds later there was another sound. "Who's there?" he called, his wand now drawn.

In just a matter of seconds, the atmosphere had completely changed. Moody and Tonks drew their wands as well and Moody's grip on his staff tightened considerably to make sure he was able to protect both himself and his colleagues should the need arise. Another sound came from in the undergrowth, followed by a flash of light coming towards them. All three of them were now on their guard, Kingsley firing a curse back at the undergrowth in an attempt to get the person to come out of hiding.

It wasn't long before the whole of Hogsmeade had become nothing but a blur of flashes of light and flames from the few buildings which had now caught on fire from all of the spells that were hitting them.

Backup was called by Moody's staff and gradually, the number of deatheaters still fighting was greatly depleted and eventually, all the deatheaters were gone.

Only then did Moody find Tonks had been badly injured and was lying in a bush unconscious. "Kingsley, could I have some help please?" he called to his fellow Auror immediately and they helped Tonks get to St Mungo's/


	2. Moody

Tonks had been in St Mungo's for 18 hours when Moody decided he had to go and see her. She had always meant a lot to him and had been one of the best Aurors he had ever had the fortune to train. Of course, he would never admit that she was one of the best because she had an unfair advantage over her fellow Aurors, even though her advantage gave her little benefit most of the time.

As he limped into her hospital ward, h found the door with "Nymphadora Tonks," written on it and carefully pushed it open, hoping it wouldn't make too much noise in case she was just sleeping.

He found her still unconscious, however, and there were several potions on the bedside cabinet next to her rather shabby looking bed and he frowned at how much medication she seemed to need.

He stood at the foot of her bed, looking over her battered body, and he frowned. "I should have been looking out for you, Nymphadora," he said in his usual gruff voice. There was a tone of sadness in his voice as well which was something rather rare to hear him express. He wasn't one to express his emotions, especially ones which made him appear weak, and yet he seemed more than willing to do so in a room with only one person who was knocked out in it. "I'm sorry," he added, his mad eye actually remaining still for once as she had requested the last time he had spoken to her when she had been awake.

A Healer walked into the room then and looked a little surprised to find anyone there. However, he said nothing as he mixed two of the potions together, allowing Moody to remain silent if he wished to do so.

Moody, however, wanted to ask a few questions, starting with, "When will she wake up?"

The Healer replied, "She won't wake up until her body has recovered enough for her to do normal every day things without these potions."

Moody nodded, frowning a little, "She will be alright though, won't she?"

The Healer hesitated before saying, "Hopefully, yes." He then made Tonks' body drink the potion he had now concocted before leaving Moody to spend some time with Tonks alone without being interrupted. The board on the wall which said "Potion due" then changed to "Next dosage: 3 hours". Moody frowned a little again at how little help she seemed to be getting but he knew nothing about the medical profession so he wasn't going to question the Healer's over their work. He always hated anyone questioning his own work so he thought it was only fair to allow them to get on with their profession,

"Please be okay," Moody said after a couple of minutes of silence. She meant far more to him than he ever let on to anyone else. Secretly, he liked her more than just as a colleague and friend but he would never admit that. He never allowed himself to show his emotions and he wasn't going to allow her to break his 'no emotion' record, even if nobody was there to see it.

As he watched her, he suddenly realised that nobody would have informed the Order of what had happened to her. He immediately headed towards the door, feeling that it was unfair to not let them know in case she didn't survive. His heart leapt a little at the thought she may not survive because he felt as though he wouldn't be able to live if she wasn't there to brighten the Ministry up a little. He forced that thought to the back of his mind, took one final look at her, then left the room, heading for Order HQ; Number 12, Grimmauld Place.


	3. Kingsley

As Moody left the hospital, Kingsley had just arrived. He caught sight of Moody just as he disapparated and he guessed he had gone to see Tonks as well. He hesitated outside the door, unsure of whether she would want more visitors, then thought she was probably still unconscious and headed into the building. He located the ward he had been told she was on and braced himself, knowing she wouldn't look particularly well when he saw her.

He had always made it his business to protect her and look after her whenever he worked with her because she was young, rather clumsy and she was the best female Auror in the whole of the Ministry.

He pushed open the door and closed it silently behind him before walking round the bed and sitting in the chair there. He looked at her limp body and frowned, thinking that it seemed to be missing the usual life that flowed through her every day. Her hair was a dull brown which was a rather unusual sight and he hated the way her whole body just lacked its usual energetic demeanour.

Unlike Moody, he didn't speak to her. He had always felt awkward in situations like this and he had a feeling that she knew he was there, even if she was unconscious. He gently picked up her hand and held it in his, watching her body make small movements with every breath and he felt as though he had let her down.

He thought back to the last time he had seen her and realised he hadn't looked after her as well as he had thought. He couldn't remember seeing her in any duels for a good half an hour before the end of the fight and he supposed she had probably been lying there unconscious for some time before they had found her. He thought they could have moved her faster than that to the hospital as well and he frowned, now completely lost in trying to remember what had happened.

He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the door open and he didn't see the Healer enter the room. He didn't even notice he was there until he heard someone talking.

"You brought her in, right?" the voice asked and Kingsley snapped out of his thoughts, looking up at the man and nodding.

"Yes, I did. How's she doing?" he asked, noticing his hand was still clasping hers and he let go, gently placing her hand back where it had been.

"She's a little more stable now," he replied, "Although for how long, we're not sure. It seems like she took quite a few curses before she fell."

This only made Kingsley feel guiltier than he had done before. He hated knowing that he had put her in that situation, especially when it was his job to look after her. She deserved to live a long, happy life, not one which was significantly shortened because he didn't do his job properly and didn't look out for her as well as he should have done.

The Healer then added, "It seems as though she's doing well, though, so hopefully she'll be awake soon."

Kingsley felt rather relieved that Tonks would wake up and he smiled a little for the first time that day. He hated the thought of having inadvertently killed one of his colleagues. "Okay, that's good to know," he said to the Healer. "I should probably be off now, could you send an owl to me if she deteriorates?" he asked. The Healer agreed and Kingsley left, deciding he'd go and see the Order for a while.


	4. Telling The Order

As Moody arrived at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, he braced himself for giving them the news of Tonks being in St Mungo's. He had called them all there for an emergency meeting using his speaking patronus which Albus Dumbledore had taught him to do and he hoped they would all be there.

He opened the front door and was instantly hit by the screaming voice of Mrs Black who he immediately silenced with a wave of his wand before limping down the corridor with his staff in front of him in a protective way as it always was. He headed straight for the kitchen where the Order always gathered for their meetings. He could hear anxious voices coming from that way but he couldn't be sure that they were voices of those in the Order.

He walked into the kitchen with his staff going first to prevent himself being hit by any curses just in case the room was full of death eaters, which of course it wasn't, and was met by the faces of worried looking Order members. The room fell silent as they realised it was Moody, the man who had summoned them all, and they looked at him expectantly, waiting for the news they had been gathered for.

Moody didn't speak, however. He noticed Kingsley wasn't there and he wondered if he had gone to see her as well. He knew that she meant a lot to him too, even though he didn't show it much. She was like his niece in a way. She'd be able to get away with more with Kingsley than himself but she knew if she pushed him too far. That was what made them so close. He had asked Kingsley to come as well but he wasn't there and that made Moody on edge a little. What if he had been attacked on the way there? Then it would just be him left from their little team.

He shook the thought from his head when he heard Molly speak, "So what did you bring us here for, Mad-Eye?" she asked.

"Last night while we were guarding Hogsmeade, a group of death eaters arrived and started to attack us," he explained, not really giving away a lot of information. "Tonks was hurt quite badly and is unconscious in St Mungo's at the moment. I believe Kingsley is with her." That was all the explanation the Order needed to want to go and see her. She meant the world to them all, really.

"Why didn't you tell us straight away?" Remus demanded, grabbing his worn coat from the corner of a chair and pulling it on. "I'm going to see her as well," he added as he secretly liked her more than just as friends, despite having been denying it to her for weeks ever since Sirius had been murdered by Bellatrix.

"I didn't tell you immediately because I was at the hospital with her until I came here," Moody explained as calmly as he could. He simply nodded when Remus said he was going to see her, seeing no point in trying to stop him because he knew the two of them were really close. "She's not in a good way though, Remus," he said as he wanted Remus to be prepared for her to not be in the best of states.

Remus pushed past Moody and walked quickly down the corridor as the door closed behind him, thoughts racing through his mind. He left the Order behind with Moody, thinking they would receive a better explanation which he could enquire about later. Right now, he just wanted to see Tonks.


	5. Remus' Thoughts

Remus was clearly angry at not being told earlier about Tonks being hurt. He just wanted to hurt whoever had hurt her, although of course that wasn't the way of those in the Order. They had to be civilized people who only hurt others in self defence, apparently, and he supposed that was why Tonks had been hurt. She never wanted to hurt anyone without good cause. She was too good-natured, loving and caring for that. She had always been so kind to him, even though he had his 'furry little problem' and that made him want to look after her now. He wanted revenge on the person who hurt her, yet he knew he couldn't get it. He didn't even know who had done this to her yet and he didn't want to make things worse by hurting the wrong person so he knew he had to leave it. It was what she would have wanted. It was what was best for the Order as well.

As soon as he was out of the house he apparated into a quiet back alley in muggle London which was close to the concealed entrance to the hospital. Muggles rarely used the street due to 'odd occurrences' and 'disappearing people' and even 'aliens' being seen there. Of course, it was jut the Wizarding world moving around.

He walked into the window which is knew to be the entrance and found himself in the large entrance he had been standing in only a few months before when Arthur had been injured only months previously and he shook his head at the slight touch of de ja vu he was experiencing.

He walked to the reception desk and asked, "Excuse me, could you tell me where Nymphadora Tonks is, please?"

After a couple of seconds of looking at some parchment, the receptionist replied, "She's in room 394."

Remus shuddered slightly, knowing that the chapter about werewolves in the book he had taught from while he had been a teacher at Hogwarts had started on page 394. "Okay, thank you," he said to the receptionist, immediately going towards the corridor which that room was in.

As the door to room 394 came into sight, he saw Kingsley coming out of it. He thought he should speak to him as he wanted to know what he should expect when he saw Tonks. He also wanted to know what had happened. "Kingsley," he said, not sure of how he should start the conversation.

"Did Moody tell you what happened?" was Kingsley's response and Remus nodded.

"He did, although he didn't really tell me what happened as such. He only told me she had been hurt and I came here immediately. He's at head quarters at the moment alone with the rest of the Order."

"I assume you know there was a fight?"

"Yes, I did gather that much. What happened to her though? Is she okay?"

"I'm not sure what happened. I just found her unconscious, pretty much as she is now. The Healer said she's making progress though."

"Okay, I'd better go and see her then."

"Alright, |Remus. I'll see you later," Kingsley said and smiled weakly at him before walking off down the corridor towards the exit to make his way to head quarters.


	6. Remus

Remus walked up to the door and paused, taking a deep breath. He knew she wouldn't look good and that would make him upset. He just knew it. He really hoped she wouldn't wake up while he was there in a way because he didn't want her to think she might stand a chance at going out with him now because of this and he didn't want her to see him upset.

He knew he had to see her though so he pushed the door open carefully, walked in without looking at her and closed the door behind him. He walked to the same chair Kingsley had sat in, although of course he didn't know that, and sat down in it rather heavily. Only then did he look at her and see just how badly she had been hurt.

Before, her body had just looked pale as the bruising hadn't really started to show up but now she was looking quite badly beaten. She had a cut on her neck going down to her chest and possibly further, although Remus couldn't see any further due to the gown she had been put into covering the majority of her body. A duvet had been loosely draped over her as well, although in his eyes she didn't look like she had really been tucked in properly.

He stood up again, picking up the blanket and pulling it up around her a little more, making her look a little more comfortable. He hated the thought of her in pain and seeing her like this was tearing him apart. He wanted to do all he could to comfort her but he didn't want to hurt her any more than she was already hurting.

As he looked down at her, he felt sadness filling his heart. He wished it could have been him in that situation, not her. She meant everything to him. She was the closest thing he had left to Sirius now, apart from Harry of course, and he couldn't take losing her as well. She meant far more to him than he had ever told anyone apart from Sirius and he knew he had to look after her. Sirius had made him promise he would look after her and Harry if anything ever happened to him and, even though he did genuinely care a lot about her, he knew he had to keep his promise to Sirius as well.

A strand of hair had moved in front of her face at some point and he frowned a little at the way it stopped him being able to see her face properly. He carefully moved it, trying to stop it slipping back into the same position again. That was the first time he had really touched any part of her, even though it was only her hair, and he felt a little wrong for doing it. He knew he couldn't when she was awake, though. He just wasn't good enough for her and there was no way he would let her end up with something as old, poor and dangerous as himself. She deserved someone young and wealthy who could protect her from people like him.

He sighed a little, realising he was still standing up and staring at her. He sat back down in the chair beside her bed and watched her breathing for a little while. She seemed so calm and peaceful, or she would have done if she hadn't been covered in little cuts and bruises.

He wanted to hold her close to him and tell her how much she meant to him but he knew that even if he did, she wouldn't hear him. He'd probably only hurt her more. He'd been pushing her away for several months now and it hurt him to see her heart breaking every time he said they couldn't be together. His mind told him it was all wrong, they couldn't be together. His heart was telling him differently, though.

He looked away from her as he saw a board on the wall changing to "Potion Due" and he looked towards the door, expecting a Healer to arrive soon. Sure enough, a Healer came into the room. He smiled at Remus briefly before forcing Tonks' limp body to drink the Potion, then left again without saying a word.

Remus frowned at the way he hadn't even covered her up again properly and he stood up, pulling the blanket over her and moving her pillows a little as she looked uncomfortable once again.

He really didn't want to leave but each visitor was only allowed to stay for an hour and a half before they had to leave so he supposed he had to go. He wanted to see her again and be there to comfort her again though so he decided to come back the following day to see her again.

He walked to the door, took one last look at her, and then left, his mind racing with thoughts about her as he headed back to Number 12. He wanted to find out as much as he could do from Moody.


	7. Finding Facts

As the door closed behind Remus, he felt himself lean against it. He tried to remove the image of her limp and lifeless body from his mind as he hated the way she had been seriously weakened by what had happened to her. He knew he had to find out and the best person to ask would be Moody. After all, he had been there, hadn't he?

He suddenly found a little extra energy in his legs and he found himself being carried back towards the reception desk. He nodded to the receptionist before leaving the building and heading for the quiet alleyway he had come from before in order to return to Grimmauld Place and get some facts.

A few minutes later, Remus found himself back in the corridor of Number 12. He could hear Moody's voice coming from the kitchen so he headed that way, bracing himself to find out what had happened to Tonks. He could hear Molly's voice as well but no others so he assumed there wouldn't be anyone else in the kitchen.

As he opened the kitchen door, the two of them fell silent and looked away from him awkwardly. Remus frowned, shaking his head slightly, and said, "She doesn't look great, does she, Moody?" He ignored the way they were looking away from him and pulled up a chair at the long table there. "Could you tell me what happened?" he then asked.

Moody and Molly both looked back to him when he asked, realising he perhaps did care about her more than he ever let on in front of them. Moody said, "Myself and Kingsley found her lying just off the main track in Hogsmeade and took her straight to St Mungo's. We don't really know what happened to her other than that and we're not likely to know either unless she wakes up."

Remus scowled at the two of them then and corrected him, "You mean 'until she wakes up' surely?" He didn't want to think of Tonks not surviving. She was younger than him. That wasn't supposed to happen, was it? Losing the Order members younger than himself had never really crossed his mind and he suddenly realised how much he despised that thought.

When Moody didn't respond to his question though, Remus started to really worry about Tonks. She meant far more to him than anyone had ever realised. "She'll be fine," Remus snapped, almost as if to reassure himself. He stood up, scraping the chair sharply on the floor, before leaving the room hurriedly again to try and find Severus Snape, the only person he knew who would have enough knowledge in potions to know what the potion Tonks had been forced to take had been and whether it was likely to help her.


End file.
